The Ultimate Power
by mypoorangel
Summary: This is my first fanfic so all reviews welcome. Gohan Is kidnapped by sayins. Thats all I can say without giving it away rated T for mentions of Torture just to be safe. Originally meant to be a multichap but pressed wrong button and not yet changed it sr
1. Missing

MISSING

(Disclaimer I don't own anything except in my dreams…Of Gohan _Fan girlish giggling_)

"MISSING," Screeched Chi-Chi "HOW CAN HE BE MISSING FIND MY GOHAN NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Krillin nodded as he ran out the door followed by quickly by Yamcha and Tien while avoiding the frying pan of doom. Chi-Chi slammed the door behind them and broke down sobbing. As she fell to the floor Goten walked out of his room cautiously. He carefully inquired as to what the yelling about. Chi-Chi couldn't answer him so Goten took her to bed and flew off after the others. He met up with them on the lookout. They were locked in an argument about whose fault it was.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT" Yelled Krillin.

"OH YA PROVE IT BALDY" Screamed Tien.

"OH REAL MATURE YOU'RE THE BALDY" Retaliated Krillen.

"REAL SMOOTH SHORTY" Yelled Tien .

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP" Shouted Vegeta.

"I HAVE A BETTER IDEA YOU SHUT UP" Yelped both Tien and Krillin.

"THAT'S NO WAY TO SPEACK TO THE PRINCE OF SAYINS" Shouted Vegeta angrily.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU THE EMPEROR OF LALA LAND" Screamed Krillen he instantly regretted saying it. Everyone looked at Krillin as though he was absolutely insane. Every thing was deathly quiet.

"Should I start running now" whispered Killin his only reply was a few nods.

"ALRIGHT PIPSQUECK YOU'VE SEALED YOU DOOM" Bellowed Vegeta. Krillen immediately turned around and ran with Vegeta close on his heels. After watching this strange event Goten burst out loud laughing. He stumbled over to Piccolo and the others. Goku had now joined them.

"So how are you feeling Goku?" Asked Piccolo

"Ya much better thanks" Answered Goku with his usual grin.

"Good." Piccolo said coldly.


	2. A Sayin Camp?

A Sayin Camp?

(Chapter two is up yeah go me! Now onto more serious matters. Disclaimer I don't own Dbz Blah blah blah)

"Oh so that's what happened" Said Goku Coolly

"Ya, and we can't sense his ki either" Said a very bruised Krillin

"What's up Vegeta you very quiet today?" Asked Yamcha

"Well by your description of their outfits they may be from a Sayin interrogation camp."

"WHAT?!" Everyone else shouted together.

"We should be able to hack into their security cameras with the scouter" Said Vegeta Calmly.

"Let's get to it" Said Goku enthusiastically

"Feh, you should be more concerned if he's still alive" Said Vegeta rolling his eyes. Goku heard what Vegeta said and began to worry just a bit. But it was Gohan they were talking about he'll be fine. Videl who was standing on the other side of the lookout watched them fly off to Bulmas and followed them.

**WITH GOHAN**

It was quiet way to quiet. Where was loudmouth Goten telling him to get up? Gohan slowly pushed himself up and open his eyes it was dark and cold. Why did he feel so weak? He had so many questions but no one was there to answer them. Suddenly he heard some one coming maybe they could tell him were he was and why he was here. His eyes were slowly adjusting to the dim light it looked like he was in a cellar or prison He heard the door open and felt to rough hands pick him up. The dragged him up some stairs. He tried his hardest to power up and free himself from their grip but it was to no avail.

"Heh, Kid watch it you might hurt yourself. The poison we injected you with lowers your power level' you're as weak as all the other scum on this planet." The guy to Gohans right Laughed in the distance Gohan could hear screams of pain and pleas of mercy. He tried to free himself now with more strength than ever he was dragged past high tech machines of torture this made him panic and attempt to pull away.


	3. Not Fun

Not Fun

Phew with school back I never thought I'd make it but here we go. DisclaimerI don't own Dbz)

**WITH GOKU**

"Torture" Gasped Goku.

"Poison" Stammered Chi-Chi who was sobbing uncontrollably on Goku's Shoulder.

"Yes, poison that weakens him to the power of a human" Said Vegeta coolly.

"Hey everyone over here I got in hooked up to the TV so we can all watch. Immediately everyone ran into the living room in capsule corp. On the TV there were several people in a room who appeared to be waiting for something or someone.

**WITH GOHAN **

On his way to the interrogation room something had been tattooed on his arm in sayin-go. He saw a room with a few people waiting for him they were speaking to each other in some language that Gohan didn't understand. He was thrown into a chair in front of a big and tall Sayin. This man first asked him to join them the answer came naturally to Gohan but it came out ruder that he or anyone for that matter expected.

"Fine if you will not join us than we make you join us by force" Said the man. He said some thing to the men beside him and they advanced on Gohan. He flipped up the table at them startled they backed up. Gohan swung the chair he was sitting on around him to the mirror behind him. It smashed revealing a very startled man behind it. _A two way mirror just as I thought. _Thought Gohan as he fell to the ground he had used up a lot of energy. He glanced in the mirror shards that landed beside him. He was a mess his shirt was ripped and his leather sleeveless jacket was stained in many places. The Guards grabbed him and dragged him out of the room. Gohan was yelling swear after swear at those still in the room.

**WITH GOKU**

"Well kakarot I must say that your kid has some guts. Yelling like that at them." Vegeta said with a surprised look on his face.

"What did it say on his arm? It was in a different language" Asked Yamcha while Bulma were searching for where ever it was they took him.

"It was Sayin-go for Disobedient" Said Vegeta still with a little shock in his voice.

"Hehe," Laughed Goku with a grin "That's my boy."


	4. It's Cold

It's Cold

(Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz I only borrow it in my dreams)

"Hey everyone I found it and it's not pretty" Said Bulma

"Huh," Said Goku turning Around "Whoa, look at all the tools man they look painful. Hey by the way do you know where he is yet?

"The Machine is not a very high tech one so Id say it will take about…. 3 hours" Said Bulma Thoughtfully.

"Oh, Okay" Said Goku He was very worried about Gohan but until the machine was finished he couldn't do anything because there were ki barriers around the camp so they had not been able to locate it.

"OKAY, OKAY? GOKU OUR SON IS BEING TORTURE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS OKAY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND AAAARRRRRGGGHHHH" Yowled Chi-Chi. Everyone turned around and moved away from the woman out of fear even Vegeta. "I'm so frustrated." sobbed Chi-Chi right before she pasted out.

"Are we going to watch this thing or just argue about it?" Mumbled Krillin. A rather loud scream drew everyone's attention back to the screen yet the scream was not Gohan's but a very large sayin who was clutching his hand in pain.

**WITH GOHAN **

"Get a mussel for that kid!" The large sayin said still clutching his hand. The other sayin only snorted as he attempted to strap Gohan onto a very painful looking machine but was unsuccessful.

"Oh I give up! Let's go to the boss." Sighed the smaller of the two as he threw his arms up in defeat. The other sayin followed him out of the room. Leaving Gohan lying on the floor panting for breath.

"If I knew this was going to happen I would have listened to mom and worn a thicker jacket," Gohan grumbled as he rubbed his arms in attempt to warm up. "Haven't the ever heard of a radiator man it's so cold."_ How do I get out now? Damn it all. Now calm down there must be some way I mean if there's a will there's a way but what if there isn't this time what if this is the end! Well if it is then I'm not going down without a fight no way! Yeah I'll fight to the end! Let's start NOW!_ Thought Gohan as he wobbled up to survey his surroundings there was a lot of thing scattered around then he found what he was looking for a window he picked up the nearest thing to him and charged.


	5. The Escape Attempt

The Escape Attempt

(Disclaimer another chapter another Disclaimer I don't own Dbz)

The pole that he picked up hit the window with a BANG and the glass creaked under the pressure that Gohan was using. _What the? I'm more powerful than I was in the other rooms OH the poison must be wearing off yes! _Even though he was exhausted he continued banging away at the window. Suddenly he heard the door open he whipped around and saw the two people that original brought him here standing at the door just staring at him then he heard the taller one whisper to the smaller one " the poison must be wearing off I need you to go and get some more I'll hold him until you get back." And with that the smaller one ran off and the bigger one took a flying leap at Gohan. On instinct Gohan immediately flipped out of the way and landed with a soft thud behind the big sayin. _I'm at full power now let's see if we can call back up._ With a bloodcurdling scream he raised his Ki as far as it could go. _Okay maybe I'm not at full power_ he thought as he dodged a punch that was thrown at him. _Okay okay just calm down and pray that the other guard doesn't come back any time soon. _Gohan charged at the sayin and managed to knock him out. Panting he fell back and grabbed the pole and went back to destroying the window

**WITH GOKU**

"Umm what just happened?" asked Krillin

"I thought that the poison made him weak?" asked Yamcha

"Nothing last forever" said Vegeta

"Wait what's happening" asked Videl and everyones attention turned to the T.V once more.

**WITH GOHAN**

_Almost their just a just…a…little…………more. _He was running out of energy and fast. He decided to put all his strength into this last whack he backed up and charged. But his feet gave out so he threw it missed Gohan would have never reached it if he had broke the window because he was out before he hit the ground.


	6. Get Up

Get up

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Dbz okay)

**WITH GOKU**

"GOHAN" Everyone shouted but Vegeta only grunted inside he was truly amazed that this hybrid was able to stand up to the guards of the camp. Chi-Chi who had just woken up pasted out again. Krillen, Tein, and Yamcha stared in disbelief. Goku pounded the floor trying to hold in the tears two hours were a long time who knows what they might do. Videl was sitting in the corner praying for Gohan to wake up. _You can do it Gohan please get up GET UP. _Videl prayed.

**WITH GOHAN**

**In his dream**

Every thing was dark Gohan looked around wildly as his mind filled with questions like were he was and could this day get any weirder. Apparently in could. A little light grew in the distance it soon grew so big and so bright that Gohan had to cover his eyes. Out of the light grew a figure as the figure grew bigger Gohan recognized it.

"Guru?" asked Gohan.

"Yes it is I." answered Guru.

"How? Why? But your dead" said Gohan.

"Yes, but I have come here to finish what I began on namek." Said Guru Calmly

"What do you mean finish?" asked Gohan

"On namek when I was relesing your power I found a power inside you so strong that you could destroy a entire planet with it but you were way to young to be able to control such a power but a time will come very soon when you will need this power." Said Guru

"Go for it!" said Gohan as he stretched out his arms will Guru Began his work. Soon Guru Backed away and faded away while Gohan's eyes flung open he had never felt so powerful.


	7. Getting Up

Getting up

(Disclaimer:I don't own Dbz in anyway and its not like anyone cares anyway)

**WITH GOHAN**

Gohan stood in the darkness. He had never felt so powerful in his entire life. Suddenly a voice broke through the darkness _you can do it Gohan please get up GET UP. I hear you Videl and don't worry I'm coming home for you._

**Back to Reality**

Gohan woke up in the same spot that he was before. He could hear two sayins behind him talking but he couldn't quite make out the words. He slowly moved his head and when no one notices he dragged himself across the floor to the safety of some metal boxes were he slowly began powering up.

**WITH GOKU**

Everyone had moved off to the Kitchen were Bulma was making a cup of coffee for ChiChi who had just woken up and was sobbing continuously. That left just Videl sitting in front of the TV. She was kneeling in front of it her hands folded together praying for Gohan to hear her and get up see could hear the sayins talking about what to do with him and how they should kill him. When they had finally agreed on what to do Videl slowly opened her eyes and broke into a huge grin

"YES" She yelled catching the attention of everyone else

**WITH GOHAN**

Gohan stood in front of the sayins with a defiant look on his face, a look that would have done Vegeta proud. The first sayin powered up and charged at Gohan with his fist raised but Gohan merely grabbed the sayins wrist and squeezed. The sound of bones braking echoed around the room then Gohan tossed the sayin into a small thing that looked like a coffin but with spikes on the inside that closes once the sayin was inside. Then he turned his gaze to the other sayin raised his hand shot a ki blast at him that obliterated him completely.


	8. I'm Out of Here

I'm Out of Here

(Disclaimed I don't own Dragon Ball z Blah blah blah)

**WITH GOKU**

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THATS MY BOY!!!!!"Screeched ChiChi causing all the sayins in the room and maybe a few humans and one Namik to cover there ears in pure agony.

"Were in Universe did he get such power from in such a short time?" Asked Krillin after his ears had stopped ringing. Evertone just stared in wonder Until…

"Wait a second we feel his power…"

"Everyone who's coming grab hold of my arm" said Goku in a hurried voice he was afraid that if he waited too long he would loss his grasp on his sons ki. Everyone grabbed on and Goku put his fingers to his forehead and went off to get his son who in that moment in time put his fingers to his head and teleported to capsule corp.

A/N I will write a sequel as soon as I get enough reviews


End file.
